Una sonrisa
by Elenear28
Summary: "Me armo de valor y decido sacarla definitivamente de mi vida. Porque es lo correcto, porque Snow es especialista en encontrar las debilidades de todos y yo no quiero que ella se convierta en la mía. No lo permitiré." Para el reto "Una pareja para Haymitch" del foro El diente de león.


**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para Haymitch" del Foro "El diente de león".**

* * *

 **Una sonrisa**

 **.I.**

— _¿Cree que pueda ganar, señor Abernathy? —la pregunta sale de los labios de la niña justo en cuanto acaba con su monólogo sobre lo que se siente ser la hija de un verdulero, en el Doce, un distrito en el cual vendemos lo que nadie más parece estar dispuesto a comer; cuando estamos practicando la entrevista con Caesar._

 _Mi primer impulso es reírme, porque la risa y el sarcasmo son últimamente mi respuesta para todo, sin embargo hay algo en su determinada mirada azul que hace que me detenga._

— _No lo sé —le confieso—. Supongo que tienes tantas oportunidades como los otros._

— _Eso no es cierto— dice mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y echa hacia atrás un mechón de cabello rubio—. Los profesionales tienen más oportunidades que cualquier otro._

 _En eso lleva la razón, aunque no se lo digo._

— _Pero de cualquier forma no le he preguntado si tengo oportunidad de ganar o no. Le he preguntado si cree que puedo hacerlo._

 _La evalúo con la mirada: es delgada, pero fuerte gracias a una vida de estar cargando cajas con vegetales. Es inteligente, no tanto como lo era yo cuando estuve en mis Juegos, pero en cualquier caso si es mucho más brillante que el pequeño idiota que ha salido cosechado junto con ella. La fuerza y la inteligencia pueden llevarla muy lejos._

— _Sí, creo que la tienes. Estoy seguro de que llegarás lejos._

 _En cuanto digo las palabras me doy cuenta de que he cometido un error. No es una promesa, pero se le parece bastante, y si algo he aprendido en dieciocho años de hacer este trabajo es que no debes prometerles nada a estos niños. No he sido capaz de cumplir ni una sola de las promesas que he hecho a lo largo de casi dos décadas de ser mentor y a pesar de que ninguno ha sido particularmente hábil como para mantenerse con vida, todos parecen ser muy tenaces en eso de visitarme cada noche en mis pesadillas para atormentarme._

 _Ella me sonríe._

— _Yo también lo creo. Creo que llegaré muy lejos._

…

 _Resulta ser una apreciación profética. Tal vez debimos elegir con más cuidado nuestras palabras. Debimos decir que ganaría, no que llegaría lejos._

 _Mientras observo su cuerpo, frío y roto sobre la mesa de la morgue en el sótano del Centro de Entrenamiento, vuelvo a jurarme a mí mismo que no debo hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir. Hice todo lo que pude para traerla de regreso, pero resultó, como siempre, un esfuerzo inútil._

 _Su cuello y su cara están llenos de agujeros, ahí donde las garzas del lago hundieron profundamente sus picos en la suave carne, aunque fue el picotazo en el hígado lo que acabó con su vida. Caesar Flickerman ha repetido hasta la saciedad la curiosa afinidad que sienten las aves por el Distrito Doce. Algunos han empezado a decir que es la venganza de los canarios que nuestros mineros llevan con ellos bajo tierra. Una especie de venganza de la naturaleza._

 _No tengo tiempo para pensar en lo estúpidos que son todos. Tampoco las energías. Sé que el rostro de esta niña vendrá por mi esta noche, para unirse a dieciocho años de tributos caídos._

 **.II.**

Despierto con un grito en medio de una lluvia de plumas blancas. Por un momento me veo a mi mismo en el lugar de Laia, con las garzas rodeándome en un torbellino blanco y sus afilados picos hundiéndose en mi piel. Mi mano busca el cuchillo con desesperación, pero no lo encuentro.

Un nuevo grito nace en mi garganta. Una sarta de maldiciones y palabrotas que harían que Effie Trinket, con sus afectados modales del Capitolio, me riñera hasta el cansancio.

—¿Señor Abernathy?

Me congelo.

—¿Quién…? —intento enfocar la figura en la puerta, pero los rayos de luz que se cuelan por las ventanas me ciegan, haciendo que un fuerte dolor de cabeza me aguijonee con fuerza.

Me caigo de la cama.

Un segundo después unos fuertes brazos tiran de mí, pero yo niego violentamente con la cabeza antes de apartar a la mujer de un empujón y vomitar ruidosamente en el suelo.

Me desmayo después de eso.

 **.III.**

Hay un extraño aroma flotando en el aire.

Me revuelvo entre las sábanas y pego la cara a la almohada. Una fragancia extraña entra por mis fosas nasales, pero no logro identificarla de inmediato. Empiezo a olisquear como un perro, hasta que las neuronas consiguen hacer la conexión y la palabra aparece en mi cabeza.

Flores. La cama huele a flores.

Me apoyo en mis codos y contemplo la almohada con el ceño fruncido. Las manchas de vómito han desaparecido y ¿acaso traigo ropa limpia?

—Ha despertado. ¡Bien!— la voz me sobresalta y, atrofiado aún por la resaca, tengo problemas para determinar de dónde viene. Giro la cabeza y veo a alguien junto a la ventana. La ventana de la que proviene el infernal rayo de luz que en este momento parece querer partirme en dos la cabeza.

Parpadeo, intentando distinguir la cara de quien me habla.

—¿Y usted quién demonios es? —le suelto sin delicadeza cuando la cabeza empieza a palpitarme de nuevo.

Se trata de una mujer delgada, con el cabello, de un color castaño oscuro surcado por vetas blancas y recogido en un apretado moño. Unos enormes ojos grises son su mayor rasgo.

Ella me mira con diversión, pero no sonríe.

—¡Señor Abernathy! ¿De verdad ha bebido tanto?

"Señor Abernathy". Intento recordar quién fue la última persona que me llamó así.

En respuesta me deslizo hacia un lado de la cama y palmoteo el suelo, buscando alguna botella que aún tenga licor.

—Si busca sus botellas, las he tirado.

—¿Qué las has qué?

Ella seca sus manos en un delantal impoluto y el color de la tela me hace parpadear. No hay mucha ropa realmente blanca en el Doce, donde el polvo de carbón se mete en todas partes, incluso dentro de la misma gente. Tal vez por eso ahora todos se me antojan muñecos grises y carentes de vida, simplemente esperando a que algún día el tic-tac de sus corazones mecánicos se apague para finalmente acabar con sus existencias sin sentido. Sin embargo he visto bien, el delantal es blanco y se encuentra libre de manchas de carbón.

La mujer se acerca con pasos cortos pero curiosamente gráciles.

—He recogido los restos aquí— dice mientras me pasa una botella llena hasta la mitad con el maravilloso líquido incoloro.

Bebo un trago y ella frunce el ceño.

—Yo siendo usted, lo llevaría con calma. He escondido un par de botellas, pero desde que apareció el Jefe Thread, Ripper ha entrado y salido dos veces de la cárcel en menos de una semana.

La veo con un gesto que amedrentaría a cualquiera, pero ella me sostiene la mirada sin parpadear.

—Usted sabrá— sentencia finalmente—. He oído que desengancharse del alcohol es casi tan malo como hacerlo de la morflina.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre la adicción a la morflina?

—He trabajado para los Undersee. Si le interesa saberlo, a Mayrise Undersee le han cortado el flujo de morflina. La producción en el Seis ha disminuido y como es un producto controlado, el trasiego ya no es tan sencillo. M k

El dato me sorprende.

—¿Mayrise Undersee es adicta a la morflina?

—¿Le sorprende? —pregunta ella con curiosidad —. Desde la muerte de Maysilee no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

Mi mandíbula se endurece. Intento, tanto como puedo, no pensar en Maysilee, pero como es una de mis más asiduas visitantes nocturnas, resulta difícil. Es aún peor el tener que ver a Mayrise, luciendo la cara que Maysilee habría tenido si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de crecer, aunque tampoco es como si Mayrise se deje ver mucho en el distrito. Sé que desde lo de su hermana, ella se ha convertido en casi una ermitaña.

Podría decirse que es casi tan sociable como yo.

La mujer me deja perderme en mis pensamientos, sin llenar el silencio con palabras carentes de sentido. Ella empieza a sacudir una repisa con un montón de libros que no me he molestado en abrir en meses.

Cuando la veo de perfil reconozco, de alguna forma, su nariz.

—Usted es la mujer Hawthorne. La madre de ese chico al que azotaron en la plaza.

—Gale—dice ella y hace una ligerísima mueca de dolor—. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por intervenir.

—Todo el teatro lo hicieron la chica y el chico. Yo no hice nada.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Puede que Katniss y Peeta Mellark hayan intervenido primero, pero me han dicho que han sido sus palabras las que han terminado por convencer al jefe Thread. Gracias.

Aparto la mirada, sintiéndome incómodo porque también ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que alguien me dio las gracias por algo.

—Y gracias también por el trabajo.

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberte ofrecido uno— digo con una mueca.

Ella no sonríe, pero la expresión de su rostro se dulcifica.

—Sospecho que Katniss esperó un momento de vulnerabilidad para convencerlo. Por cierto, ya he limpiado todo el piso de abajo.

—¿Cuándo empezó a venir aquí?

—Ayer.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Y ya ha acabado con la planta baja?

Ella me mira con esa seriedad que parece tener tatuada en el rostro.

—¿Desea comprobarlo usted mismo, señor Abernathy?

—Haymitch—le digo con una mueca de dolor—. Llámeme Haymitch.

La curiosidad se asoma en su rostro, pero tiene el suficiente sentido común como para no hacer preguntas.

—Le subiré un estofado en un rato, señor Haymitch. Peeta Mellark me ha ayudado a cambiarle la ropa, pero hay toallas limpias en el baño, podría darse una ducha. ¡Ustedes tienen agua caliente! —dice con un ligero gorjeo en la voz que supongo es algo así como admiración.

—Las pocas veces que tenemos electricidad— digo con un encogimiento de hombros. Lo cierto es que nunca me han impresionado demasiado los lujos que provee el Capitolio.

—Bueno, pues hoy la tenemos, así que tanto su casa como yo le agradeceríamos que accediera a bañarse— dice ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura, en una pose que obra el milagro de recordarme a mi madre.

De repente me acuerdo de las otras tres criaturas que tiene en casa, además de Gale. Supongo que el papel de madre regañona es solo uno de los tantos que tiene que cumplir.

A regañadientes, me levanto de la cama, tirando las sábanas al piso.

—¿En dónde están mis almohadas?

—Abajo— responde ella—. He tenido que zurcirlas después de que las acuchillara ayer. ¿Sabe que tiene la mala costumbre de blandir un cuchillo en cuanto empieza a despertar?

—A todo esto, ¿en dónde está mi cuchillo?

—En la cocina, a donde pertenece— responde ella con un tono burlón que no llega a reflejarse en su rostro.

—Lo quiero bajo mi almohada— mascullo antes de meterme en el baño y por el rabillo del ojo la veo fruncir los labios.

—Como usted diga, señor.

 **.IV.**

Dejo caer un montón de pesados abrigos sobre la mesa.

—Necesito deshacerme de todos estos —le digo viéndola—. Me da igual lo que hagas con ellos.

Ella me observa con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Señor?

—Tíralos, regálalos, me da igual— murmuro mientras tomo una botella con algo de licor en el fondo y me bebo el contenido de un trago, enrollando la lengua para intentar lamer lo que se haya podido pegar al cuello.

Cada año mandan ropa para que los Vencedores estemos presentables durante la Gira de la Victoria, que en el Doce cae en pleno invierno, así que tengo un armario lleno de ropa que nunca uso, porque yo nunca ando presentable.

—Pero esto es piel— dice ella.

—¿Y?

—¿No le importa lo que haga con ellos?

—¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?

Su mirada se ilumina. La he oído hablar con uno de sus hijos ayer por la noche, creo que es el que entró a la Cosecha más recientemente, el que le sigue a Gale; sobre lo duro que estaba siendo el invierno sin carbón y sin acceso al bosque para traer leña. El mayor problema es el frío, especialmente para la niña más pequeña. Posy, o algo así.

Hago tintinear las botellas cuando rebusco entre ellas, intentando encontrar alguna que tenga algo en su interior.

—Gracias—dice ella en un susurro tan bajo que casi parece ser imaginario.

Pero de todas formas hago como que no la he oído.

 **.V.**

Una parte de mí, una muy pequeña, nota el cambio en la casa. Puede que en condiciones normales inclusive pudiera agradecer el hecho de que ya no tengo que beber con el estómago vacío, porque Hazelle Hawthorne se encarga de que haya un plato humeante sobre la mesa en cada tiempo de comida.

El problema es que con Ripper en prisión un día sí y otro también, el suministro de licor blanco resulta cada vez más escaso.

Mi cuerpo no está recibiendo tanto alcohol como le gustaría. Lo noto en el temblor de la mano que sujeta la botella. Lo veo al espejo cada vez que, por órdenes de Hazelle, me meto al baño y veo mi reflejo amarillento antes de bañarme.

—Hace un bonito día para ser invierno ¿no le parece?

Su optimismo me da ganas de vomitar, aunque también podría ser el hecho de que hoy apenas si he podido de beber unos cuantos sorbos de alcohol.

—Me vale una mierda— respondo yo y ella ni siquiera se molesta en parpadear.

—Podría ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

—No me interesa— digo con una mueca y espero a que sonría exasperada, pero no lo hace.

—Me ha llegado un rumor interesante— dice en su lugar.

—No me interesa— repito.

—Dicen que esta noche se hará la lectura de la tarjeta.

Me congelo y, muy a mi pesar, me muestro interesado:

—¿Qué?

—Lo he oído en el la carnicería. Rooba se lo oyó decir a un par de los Agentes de Paz nuevos.

Parpadeo.

La tarjeta. Este año no habrá Juegos normales, será otro Vasallaje. Una oportunidad más para que el Capitolio saque a relucir su lado más sádico, si es que eso resulta posible y descargue tres cuartos de siglo de ira acumulada contra los distritos.

—Lárgate— le digo.

Ella menea la cabeza, sin impresionarse:

—No he terminado de limpiar.

—Quiero estar solo— le digo alzando la voz.

—Tiene un cuarto con una bonita puerta, la cual ya me he encargado de arreglar después de que la sacó de sus goznes la semana pasada. Puede ir allá si lo que quiere es estar solo.

—No soy uno de tus mocosos, mujer. No me trates como un niño.

—Cuando deje de comportarse como uno, puede que empiece a tratarlo como un adulto racional— dice dándome la espalda y volviendo a sacudir con un trapo.

—Podría despedirte— le digo.

—Pero no lo hará— dice ella sin voltearse.

—¿No?

—No —dice con un encogimiento de hombros y no puedo más que admirar su valor.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se atrevió a retarme así? ¿Quién fue tan valiente?

No tengo que llegar muy lejos con mi memoria: Preciosa, en el tren hacia el Capitolio, hace apenas unos meses. Pero Katniss no tenía mucho que perder en ese momento. Era una niña condenada a una muerte inminente, Hazelle es una mujer adulta cuyo sustento ahora tengo en mis manos.

—Estás bailando sobre mis límites, mujer— le digo mientras salgo por la puerta de la cocina.

No la escucho reír, pero supongo que en su interior lo hace.

 **.VI.**

La botella se estrella contra la pared detrás del proyector y lanza una lluvia de cristales en todas direcciones.

Afuera, escucho a alguien llamar a Katniss a gritos y puedo imaginarla, sin ninguna dificultad, escapando de sus problemas. Como si corriendo ahora fuese capaz de evitar la Cosecha, en donde su nombre será el único en el área de las chicas.

¿Por qué no entiende que no tiene caso?

Snow ha dictado su sentencia de muerte y lo ha hecho frente a todo el maldito país.

—Está sangrando.

Volteo a ver a Hazelle, que ha entrado en algún momento. Sin decir una palabra ella desaparece escaleras arriba y reaparece con un botiquín que no sabía que tenía. Me cuesta trabajo entender lo que ha pasado mientras ella saca pequeños cristales de una de mis manos, pero supongo que he quebrado más botellas antes de que ella llegara. Cuando su mano roza la mía, noto las cicatrices blancas que recorren las suyas.

—¿Qué te pasó a ti en las en las manos?

Ella alza los ojos y entonces nuestras miradas, ambas grises, se encuentran por una milésima de segundo.

—Toda mi vida he trabajado lavando ropa ajena. En invierno, el agua es tan fría que la piel se abre— dice con un gesto completamente displicente, aunque su ceño se encuentra fruncido—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces déjeme terminar con esto para volver con mis niños.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Ella me mira con sorpresa, pero lo más destacable en sus ojos es que no hay pena. No hay lástima en esa mirada gris. Me pregunto si le quedará algo de eso. Si podrá sentir lástima por alguien más. Supongo que ha soportado demasiadas dificultades en su propia vida como para ser capaz de sentir dolor por las dificultades de otros, pero hay una férrea determinación detrás de sus ojos que resulta confusa.

—Ha desperdiciado su licor.

—He hecho un brindis con el presidente Snow— intento bromear—. Ya sabes, por la noticia del Vasallaje y todo eso. Ahora ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Yo también lo he visto. Gale está buscando a Katniss.

—Ya me figuraba que Preciosa haría una de las suyas. Por ahí aparecerá. Es demasiado lista como para intentar matarse antes de tiempo.

—¿Cree que tenga oportunidad?

Parpadeo, porque la pregunta me envía al pasado, a unos labios distintos cuestionándose lo mismo.

—Por supuesto— le miento, porque no importa cuan buena sea Katniss o cuanto la quieran en el Capitolio, esa tarjeta ha sido una sentencia de muerte. Si no son Vencedores brutales como Enobaria o Gloss, serán los mutos o la Arena. Pero sea como sea Snow se asegurará de que Katniss muera en los Juegos.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Y usted? Si lo eligen ¿cree que tenga alguna oportunidad?

Parpadeo.

—No lo sé. No.

—¿Por qué no?

Suelto un suspiro, agotado.

—Porque no me importa lo suficiente como para luchar.

—Pero ¡al menos tiene que intentarlo! ¡Prométalo! Prometa que lo intentará al menos.

Me siento tentado a negarme. Hace mucho que dejé de hacer promesas que no pudiera cumplir, pero por algún motivo deseo hacer esta promesa. Sin embargo no soy capaz de responderle, porque Peeta Mellark elige ese momento para entrar en mi casa y exigirme que salve a Katniss.

 **.VII.**

—¿Tiene miedo?

—¿De la Cosecha? No, no lo tengo.

—Está mintiendo.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? —le pregunto—. El miedo es para los que dejan algo atrás que los ate. Yo no dejo nada.

Ella deja caer la escoba.

—¿Qué?

Esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Ve alguna fotografía familiar por aquí? ¿Algún dibujo de un niño colgando del refrigerador? ¿Otro par de zapatos en la entrada, tal vez?

Ella abre los ojos, sorprendida, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Puede que lo que estoy a punto de decirle le sorprenda, pero no habrá nadie en este Distrito que se lamente si salgo escogido, excepto tal vez Ripper y el cielo sabe que ella y yo no hemos podido hacer muchos negocios últimamente.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Las únicas dos personas que podrían sentirse remotamente mal porque mi nombre salga en el sorteo, tendrán que ir al Capitolio conmigo de todas maneras.

Ella se agacha y recoge la escoba.

—Se equivoca. Puede que haya más personas que se sentirían desconsoladas— es todo lo que dice.

 **.VIII.**

Cuando salgo del baño hay un traje limpio y planchado sobre la cama. Me pongo todo menos la chaqueta.

Hoy es el día de la Cosecha. Peeta me ha advertido que no le importa si lo eligen o no, él será el tributo masculino de este año y con la deuda que tengo con él, tendré que permitírselo.

Cuando bajo los escalones, Hazelle está apoyada en la puerta de entrada, observándome con tristeza.

—Irá el muchacho ¿no es así?

Asiento y los bordes de su boca se curvan hacia abajo.

—¿A morir por ella?

No puedo contarle que ese es el plan de ambos. Que Katniss y Peeta me han arrancado dos promesas, cuando habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que yo hacía una.

—Supongo que es un alivio. Este año tus hijos se encuentran a salvo de la Cosecha ¿no?.

Ella niega con la cabeza, sorprendiéndome.

—Katniss— dice ella en voz baja—. Y Peeta Mellark… No es justo.

Me río con sequedad.

—¿Cuándo ha habido justicia para nosotros?

Me sorprendo cuando ella me toma de la mano.

—Tal vez este año pueda obrar otro milagro. Tal vez consiga sacarlos a los dos de la Arena de nuevo.

Me río con sequedad para ocultar mi nerviosismo. Me gustaría poder decirle lo que se está maquinando, en este mismo instante, bajo tierra; pero por su seguridad y la de sus hijos, es mejor que calle.

—No me quedan más milagros— le confieso y ella vuelve a sorprenderme cuando me rodea con sus brazos y me estrecha con fuerza.

—Espero de todo corazón que regrese sano y salvo, señor Haymitch.

Parpadeo lentamente.

—Pero si acabo de decirte que no voy a entrar en la Arena.

Sus ojos grises brillan con inteligencia.

—No todos los peligros están dentro de la Arena.

 **.IX.**

Cuando veo las cenizas que cubren la Veta tengo que darle la razón.

Camino por las ruinas en que se ha convertido el Doce y pienso en que la población no llega ni siquiera a una décima parte de lo que solía ser.

"No todos los peligros están dentro de la Arena", había dicho ella y yo no había terminado de entenderlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien fue más listo que yo?

Mi pie golpea una piedra, que sale disparada hacia un lado, pero cuando veo con más atención me doy cuenta de que es una calavera. ¿Lo conocía? ¿Podrá ser Ripper tal vez?

Mis manos tiemblan casi sin control y debo detenerme dos veces en mi paseo para vomitar.

Otra de las consecuencias de mis decisiones: ir al Trece y que mi suministro de alcohol fuera cortado de golpe. Pero he aprendido a dejar de lamentarme. Ya no me lamento por mi ni por la gente que ha muerto por mi culpa, aunque ¿quién sabe?, tal vez Ripper se una a Maysilee esta noche en mis pesadillas, tal vez forme equipo con Laia y vengan a torturarme.

—¿Boggs? Ya he visto suficiente— murmuro cuando la cabeza empieza a palpitarme de nuevo. No me imagino como le sentará a Katniss ver este nivel de daño en el lugar que era nuestro hogar. No era la gran cosa, pero era lo que conocíamos y ahora, gracias a Snow, ha dejado de existir.

No es como que necesito otro motivo para luchar, pero…

—Te recogeremos en la antigua plaza…

Cuando subo al aerodeslizador, me desmayo.

 **.X.**

— _¿Lo has notado, Haymitch? —Maysilee me sonríe burlona y el agujero en su cuello resalta de manera grotesca contra su piel blanca._

— _¿Qué cosa? —pregunto tontamente._

— _Cada persona que te importa termina irremediablemente dañada. Mira a tu chica, o a mí. Mira a Laia— dice apuntándola con un dedo fantasmal—. O ¿qué opinas de Peeta Mellark? ¿De cuántas formas crees que lo hayan torturado desde que llegó al Capitolio? O Katniss Everdeen. Seguro que acaba loca. Ya la llaman mentalmente desorientada. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome? ¿Cuánto hasta que decida acabar con esa miserable existencia que le queda? ¿Cuánto hasta que la culpa pueda con ella…_

— _¡Cállate!_

— _Haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch…—dice ella esbozando una sonrisa diabólica—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch…_

¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch!

Un grito brota de mi garganta y mi mano busca el cuchillo bajo la almohada, pero no lo encuentro.

Una mano me sacude para terminar de despertarme y otra me presiona contra la cama.

Tiemblo sin control y mi cuerpo parece deshacerse en sudor. Parpadeo, tratando de enfocar su rostro, pero éste se convierte en un borrón frente a mis ojos.

—Despierta. Haymitch, despierta. Estás bien. Estás a salvo.

Reconozco su voz, sé a quién pertenece. Mi corazón se encoje un poco.

—Estás sano y salvo— me dice—. Estás bien.

Pero no lo estoy. Y si me sigue importando, ella tampoco lo estará.

Maysilee tiene razón, todas las personas que me importan terminan irremediablemente destruidas. La diferencia es que con ella no pienso permitirlo.

 **.XI.**

El plato se estrella con estrépito contra la pared cuando lo arrojo con todas mis fuerzas y puedo ver los restos de un grumoso puré de nabos escurriéndose por su mejilla.

—Eso ha sido muy infantil— me regaña ella—. Ni siquiera Posy hace ese tipo de rabietas.

Ella se agacha para juntar el plato de latón y recoge con un trapo los restos de puré que han quedado salpicados en la pared y el suelo.

—Me importa una mierda.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Pues te costará más recuperarte si sigues negándote a comer.

—Esto ni siquiera parece comida— respondo—. Creo que preferiría comer tierra.

—He comido tierra— responde ella—. Rica en minerales, aunque mala para el estómago. Te aseguro que esto no está tan mal. Ahora, ¿tendré que ponerte otra intravenosa o te beberás el agua?

La fulmino con la mirada.

—Te lo diré por última vez ¡vete de aquí!

Ella ni siquiera se inmuta.

—¿Vaso o bolsa? —pregunta agitando una bolsa de suero en su mano.

Y yo suspiro exasperado, intentando reunir el valor para apartarla de manera definitiva, pero resulto ser demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo.

—Pásame el jodido vaso y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Ella no sonríe, pero me mira con satisfacción cuando me pone el vaso de plástico en la mano.

 **.XII.**

Sucede un día, cuando los síntomas de la abstinencia han cedido lo suficiente como para que mi lengua y mi cerebro estén realmente en sintonía.

Me armo de valor y decido sacarla definitivamente de mi vida. Porque es lo correcto, porque Snow es especialista en encontrar las debilidades de todos y yo no quiero que ella se convierta en la mía. No lo permitiré.

Así que se lo digo. Le hago la lista de las personas que han muerto por mi culpa. Le explico detalladamente todas las cosas que creo que le están haciendo a Peeta y lo que podrían hacer con ella y con sus niños si llegaran a ponerle las manos encima. Si Snow llegara a pensar que ella…

—¿Qué? —pregunta cuando la oración queda en el aire y el fantasma de una sonrisa bailotea en sus labios— ¿Si llega a enterarse de que yo… qué?

Pero es una mujer y sé que en el momento en que yo me atreva a poner un nombre siquiera a esa extraña añoranza que he empezado a sentir por ella, se empeñará en salvarme a mí.

Como si eso fuera posible. Como si yo no estuviera más allá de cualquier salvación.

—Cuando crea que me importas— le digo con frialdad y agradezco que mi mente ya no esté cubierta de bruma, porque requiere todo de mí para decir las siguientes palabras: — y estará equivocado, porque a diferencia de lo que sucede con Peeta, a ti no te debo nada. Si llegara a capturarte o a alguno de tus críos, no me importará en lo absoluto, así como no me importó ninguno de esos niños que murieron en los últimos años en los Juegos.

Espero a que el fantasma de su sonrisa desaparezca. Sus ojos se vuelven brillantes y yo sé que se está conteniendo para no llorar. Pero ella es fuerte… tal vez no lo haga.

El entendimiento brilla en sus ojos y su mano se aferra a la mía y me mira con tristeza y comprensión. En lugar de ponerse a llorar o empezar a gritarme por mi insensibilidad, lo imposible termina sucediendo y ella me dedica la más ancha de las sonrisas.

—Gracias, Haymitch— dice antes de inclinarse y besar mi mejilla cubierta de barba—. Y adiós.

* * *

 **Creo que nunca había batallado tanto con una historia como lo he hecho con esta. En serio, cuando me metí al reto tenía clarísimo como iba a funcionar su relación y tiene toooodo el sentido del mundo en mi cabeza, espero que al menos parte de eso haya podido reflejarse aquí, porque he sufrido el mayor ataque de déficit atencional de mi historia personal. ¡Lo juro! Era abrir Word, escribir tres líneas y luego distraerme con cualquier cosa.**

 **Si a eso le añadimos el escaso tiempo que puedo sentarme a escribir, tenía un problema entre manos, pero por fortuna ya aquí está la historia y he conseguido entregarla dentro del tiempo límite.**

 **¡Gracias Señor!**

 **En fin, esta es la historia. Trataré de sacar esta semana al menos un capítulo de "Con aroma a lavanda, canela y chocolate", que la tengo algo dejada de lado.**

 **Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**

 **P.D. ¿Me dejan un review?**


End file.
